1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to processing images of documents captured using a mobile device, and more particularly to techniques for assuring the quality of document images captured by a mobile device to be used in processing the document.
2. Related Art
Banks and other businesses have become increasingly interested in electronic processing of check and other documents in order to expedite processing of these documents. Users can scan a copy of the document using a scanner or copier to create an electronic copy of the document that can be processed instead of routing a hardcopy of the document from one place to another for processing. For example, some banks can process digital images of checks and extract check information from the image needed to process the check without requiring that the physical check by routed throughout the bank for processing.
Mobile phones that incorporate cameras have also become ubiquitous. However, the quality of images captured varies greatly, and many factors can cause images captured using a mobile phone to be of poor quality. Therefore, images captured by mobile phones are often not of sufficiently high quality to be used for electronic processing of documents.